<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Diary by irishlullaby13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555620">Dear Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13'>irishlullaby13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepy Hollow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous use of TikTok, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While in quarantine with Ichabod, Abbie turns her boredom into TikTok fame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anything you recognize is referenced from TikTok.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Day One… Decided to document this shit for future reference on how well I cope with the easy life. Getting ready to have a movie marathon with my roomie...</i>
</p><p>Abbie settled into her living room chair, cup of tea in one hand, phone in the other as she recorded. Technically she was considered an essential employee. But since she worked in an oddball division of the FBI now, she was on call. </p><p>The buttery scent of popcorn filled the air.</p><p>She grinned when the microwave beeped and she heard Ichabod mutter a string of swears as he took the bag out before it cooled down enough to touch. </p><p>Abbie pulled up Disney Plus and rolled through to find <i>Princess and the Frog</i>. They decided to kick off the quarantine with a Disney marathon since they both had zero shame in admitting they preferred them to the more adult centric programming available on Netflix. Ichabod hadn’t really had a chance to see many older movies. And since it was <i>ladies first</i>, Abbie got to pick the first movie. So she had picked her favourite one for their first.</p><p>A few minutes later, Ichabod meandered into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and a mug of tea of his own. He settled onto the other end of the sofa. He froze when he saw her recording him. “What… what are you doing?”</p><p>“Documenting the quarantine on my TikTok,” Abbie explained. “This is my roomie and best friend in the whole world, Ichabod. Say hi, Ichabod.”</p><p>Ichabod flustered for a second then gave a shy “hello”. Abbie laughed as she turned the camera back to herself. “Don’t mind him,” she said to the camera. “He’s a dork. But he’s a good dork. See y’all tomorrow.”</p><p>She hit stop and they went to their business.</p><p>
  <i>Day Two… Classy, bougie, rachet, sassy, moody, nasty…</i>
</p><p>She had been practicing for the last five hours. After perusing TikTok all night, she figured she could show the youngin’s how it’s really done. In the end it was a youngin that taught her via a step-by-step TikTok tutorial. It took another two hours for her to get a recording that she liked. Thankfully her cameraman was very patient and let her use his phone so she could later do a behind-the-scenes video.</p><p>“Hey, you should do it with me,” Abbie suggested.</p><p>Ichabod’s face sombered. “I… I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Do the dance with me,” Abbie clarified. “You’ve been watching me do this for nearly eight hours. You know the moves. Come on.” She jumped over, took the phone from his hands, and pulled him to his feet. “We can rig up something to record.”</p><p>So rig up something they did. The finished product ended up getting plenty of responses from her watchers, most of them talking shit about Ichabod grinning at her while they danced. She ended up having to do a special post telling everyone to stop telling her to climb him like a tree.</p><p><i>We’re just friends</i>, she insisted because she’s pretty sure they wouldn’t understand her saying he was her partner in fighting against the Apocalypse.</p><p>
  <i>Day 7… One week into quarantine and Ichabod and I have been called out on a case for our division. We investigate creepy shit. We’re professional creepy shit investigators. Yes we work together and live together. In addition to being my roommate, he’s also my work husband… <b>Your what</b> My work husband. You know, a coworker I do crazy shit with… What’s that look for? Oh my God, your face… It’s not like---What the hell is that?</i>
</p><p>Abbie focused on a glow coming from within the cave. She sighed and put her phone away. TikTok could come later. For now, Team Witness had a demon to take care of. To be honest, it ended up being kind of like the staged horror and thriller videos except hers were a little too real. She even recorded the dead bad guy afterwards and had an unintentional jump scare moment before putting a whole entire clip into the monster’s head.</p><p>Of course no one believed it was real. Which was exactly what Abbie had hoped for.</p><p>
  <i>Day number… I think it’s 10, I’ve lost fucking count. Y’all need to stop telling me to get on my roommate’s dick. Not gonna happen. For one, he’s not into me. Second, it’s just not happening. Right Ichabod?</i>
</p><p>Ichabod gave her a blank stare for a long moment. “Certainly,” he finally responded.</p><p>Abbie turned the view back to herself as she moved away from Ichabod. “So stop! So anyway, comment with a challenge you’d like to see me do. One that’s <i>not</i> the kiss your best friend challenge.” </p><p>Of course she had several watchers point out <i>that look</i> on Ichabod’s face in the background as she walked away. It took Abbie several times rewatching her own video to see it. Then she was rewatching and pausing it. </p><p>They were just reading into things, she told herself.  That’s just how Ichabod looked at her at times. Although she did choke spit her soda when someone commented, <i>Do the suck your best friend’s dick challenge. You can both thank me later</i>.</p><p>
  <i>Day 11… I’m bored in the house and I’m in the house bored…</i>
</p><p>After doing a quick compilation of herself around the house going stir crazy, they started playing a game of chess. She lost patience with it after ten minutes. She blew up at him. He sulked away to his room and after Abbie heard his door shut, she picked up the scattered pieces off the floor. </p><p>This was supposed to be the easy life. Just sitting at home, doing nothing, a bunch of time to herself. What she hadn’t counted on was being hit by a sudden surge of horniness and not being able to call anyone to see to it. </p><p>
  <i>Day 12… It’s just after midnight so I figured go ahead and get this out of the way. I don’t know how much longer I can take this y’all. I’m in such a state that I’m seriously thinking about doing what y’all suggest and seeing if my roommate wants to fuck. This is bullshit because I know he’d probably end up breaking the quarantine and moving someplace I can’t make suggestions like that ever again.</i>
</p><p>She ended it with a recording of him cooking breakfast for them and a small pop up that said <i>Breakfast ain’t the only thing that’s starting to look delicious</i> with a customary up and down of his 100 foot tall self. Although it did get her started to thinking…</p><p>And Abbie thinking in a quarantine was not the Abbie she knew and loved. Just when she had decided to leap across the kitchen and drag him to the ground, he spoke and thwarted her idea. “We appear to be out of milk.”</p><p>
  <i>Outside. Holy shit they had a valid excuse to go outside!</i>
</p><p>Abbie grabbed the magnetic post-it pass off the fridge, because she for real had been in route to pounce his ass. “<i>Grocery run!</i> Let’s get up a list and go to the store.”</p><p>She had never been so excited to go to the grocery store in her entire adult life.</p><p>
  <i>Dear Diary, it’s now day sixteen without dick and I’m starting to lose hearing in my left eye and taste in my right. My friends all worry about me because they think that I’ve been overeating and have an addiction to Chick Fil A. When in reality, I only go up there to get somebody to yell my name for once.</i>
</p><p>Abbie mocked yet another commenter to suggest she fuck Ichabod. She was honestly starting to think these folks were trolls. Either that or Joe with multiple accounts. </p><p>Oh yes, she knew all about him trying to goad Ichabod into making a move on her. According to Jenny he had been up to it for nearly a year now. Ichabod hadn’t made a move, so evidently he didn’t want to. So where did that leave her? </p><p>Laying in her bed alone, surrounded by Chick Fil A wrappers, that’s where. That’s why she had done that “dear Diary” segment. Not because she actually liked Chick Fil A, but because watching it had given her an idea. An idea that required her to eat at least five chicken sandwiches. Also, she had just kinda felt that segment in her soul.</p><p>
  <i>It’s Day 17. What’s up? Listen. I’m gonna be real with y’all. I think I do have feelings for my roommate but, like I said, he doesn’t feel the same. And I’ll prove it to y’all. If I can get… 50 thousand likes on this video by this time tomorrow, I’ll do the Kiss my Best Friend challenge to shut y’all asses up. I will break my own damn heart for your enjoyment and kiss Ichabod.</i>
</p><p>“Holy shit,” Abbie gawked as she checked her TikTok. Ichabod looked up from his book. “Sorry… One of my videos got one million likes overnight.” What she failed to notice was that one of those likes was from a user with the username <i>FoundingFather1776</i>.</p><p>“Was it the one of us dancing,” Ichabod asked curiously, preening slightly. </p><p>Abbie laughed and shook her head, his shoulders dropped. “But there is a new challenge I need your help with, maybe it can get you internet famous.”</p><p>“I will gladly help,” Ichabod said without hesitation. “And so you know, at the behest of Miss Jenny, I too created an account so that you could, ah, <i>tag</i> me in any content we have together.”</p><p>“Sweet, what’s your username?” Abbie pulled up the search bar.</p><p>“FoundingFather1776,” he replied. “No spaces.”</p><p>She added him without a second thought.</p><p>
  <i>Day 18… Don’t stay awake for too long, Don’t go away, I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head, I’ll get you up and going out of bed… Yeah I don't wanna fall asleep, I don’t wanna pass away, I been thinking of our future ‘cause I’ll never see those days… </i>
</p><p>Did she come up with a fake challenge? Maybe. Did she disguise it as a Never Have I Ever game? Definitely. Did she also mix in a couple other challenges? Also yes. She was trying her best to get the nerve up to just randomly do it. Did any of it work? No. Because she was a chicken.</p><p>Instead she ended up going downstairs for a midnight snack and saw his light on. Pursing her lips, she pulled out her phone and marched into his room. He looked up, quickly snatching off the reading glasses he used and setting both items on his nightstand so she had his undivided attention. </p><p>Her heart thumped restlessly in her throat. “I just want everyone to see that you have your own damn room,” Abbie explained, sitting next to him on the bed. “That it’s on the entire other side of my house and behind the kitchen.” She shifted so she could film over her shoulder and get both the window that looked out over the backyard and Ichabod. “See? Back yard. Y’all have seen my view. It’s from upstairs. Say good night to everyone, Ichabod.”</p><p>“Good night everyone,” he intoned primly.</p><p>Abbie snorted and laughed. She then aimed for his cheek with her lips. He---<i>He!</i>---diverted her course and met her mouth instead. She made a surprised sound then just let her phone drop to the floor as she returned it.</p><p>The last thing in that particular clip was her feet disappearing from the edge of the bed and then darkness as her pajama shirt fell onto her phone.</p><p>
  <i>What. Is. Up my cool cats and kittens. God that sounded so stu---Oh hello Ichabod… Good morning to you too, sexy. Mm… mmm… MMM!! Damn. 16/10 would tap that again.</i>
</p><p>He hadn’t realized she hadn’t stopped recording and kissed her right on the cheek in the middle of her recording. She decided to keep it. Her viewers ate it up, of course, when she <i>discreetly</i> whispered that she hadn’t done an update for a few days because, well… her and Ichabod had a “case” come up. That much was true. </p><p>Also, they had been utilizing any and all free time getting to know what made the other squirm and moan in bed, which didn’t leave much time for TikTok’ing. But her viewers didn’t need to know that. Besides, if they didn’t figure it out, that was on their own heads. She wasn’t gonna spoon feed it to them.</p><p>As for what she <i>was</i> going to do… she was definitely about to see if she could get Ichabod to do some silly dances so she could pair it with the Dancing Like a Stripper sound byte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>